Talk:24: Day 6 Debrief
Original airdate Should this not just be the first episode? Then we can include the airdates for each episodes within the episode's section i.e. Mistaken Identity. SignorSimon 11:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) : I suppose we could do that, because only the first one is technically an "original airdate", but I think it's really convenient that all the air dates can fit there. I'll suggest that we change the sidebar from saying "original airdate" to "airdates" and then leave them there. We obviously couldn't do this for Regular Seasons, but for mini-series and spin-off type things like this, it would be convenient. – Blue Rook 17:35, 5 April 2008 (UTC)talk Number of episodes How do we know Debrief is only 5 episodes long? 71.228.155.181 19:58, 27 June 2007 (UTC) : Because they've all aired. Because it ended. Because there wasn't a new episode this week. Because they only made five episodes. Pick your answer. --Proudhug 20:59, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :: Who said they all aired? Who said Jack leaving Division defined the end of the series? Who said they don't deviate from a set schedule for showing new episodes each week like they did with Day Zero? We should probably wait until we see this on DVD or something (maybe not that long-- a month or so?) before we make the "five" episode count concrete. --Deege515 08:22, 28 June 2007 (UTC) : I did read somewhere from someone who had read all the scripts ahead of time that there were five episodes made. Jack leaving Division did seem like the end of the series. Unlike with Day Zero and The Rookie, Debrief did follow a schedule of one episode per week. It's possible they will make more Debrief episodes in the future, but for now there are only five. Either way, five episodes are all that have aired, so we say there are five episodes. Since when is posting how many episodes there are, making it concrete? This is a wiki; tt can be edited if more air. There are going to be at least 48 more episodes of the main series, but we say there are 144 episodes right now, not 192. --Proudhug 08:38, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :: Apparently, the article stated that there were 5 total episodes prior to the airing of the fifth one. So I'd say that this is an issue to take up with the person who wrote that segment, because I am absolutely certain that's somewhat of a minor, minor spoiler. --Deege515 08:53, 28 June 2007 (UTC) : So then, Pyramidhead, who created the article, must've also heard of it being five episodes long. I didn't realize, though, that the issue was the mention of five episodes being a spoiler. Why would you consider that a spoiler? We know ahead of time how many episodes of the show there are going to be each season, since it's the name of the show. I wouldn't consider knowing when something will end to be a spoiler, but maybe others do? Either way, it seems there were five episodes made, and all five have aired, so it's no longer an issue. --Proudhug 11:43, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :: Sure, the TV show has a defined 24 episodes per season. This series, however, has no citation anywhere claiming that it's 5 total episodes long. As of now, 5 episodes have aired, but it doesn't necessarily mean that the series is finished because it missed an update on Monday. Frankly, I don't care any more how many episodes were produced, at the expense of this conversation going nerdy, but now I'm simply arguing about whether the series is actually finished. --Deege515 02:26, 29 June 2007 (UTC) : I'm afraid I'm unable to properly cite that it's finished, at this time. But I'm just saying it doesn't matter since there have been five episodes. If this changes, so will the article. --Proudhug 02:29, 29 June 2007 (UTC)